Kallas Chronicles: Nightmare at Sea
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Siblings Neona, Nikolos, and Christian encounter the adventure and terror of pirate life in order to rescue their kidnapped father and oldest brother from a band of pirates! Rated safely. OCs currently accepted, read rules inside and message me first!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kallas Chronicles: Nightmare at Sea**_**~ Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! I only own the characters I claimed as my own, which include:**

**The entire Kallas family**

**A/N: I am accepting Ocs, but please be detailed as well as patient because this is my first PotC fic and I'm already trying to figure out how things are going to go. If you need help making a bio, use the form on my homepage!**

****

Chapter One: **I Hate Pirates!**

The evening was cool with a gentle breeze of sea spray hovering around Tortuga, music raging through the streets as shrill screams and high laughter rang through to join the smashing of kegs. Water splashed and lapped at the docks, up along the sides of ships and boats that were docked. The setting sun cast an eerie orange glow onto the island, it seemed just another night at Isla Tortuga.

A pair of black boots thumped on wooden floorboards outside a tavern, sea blue eyes glittering in the lantern lights as the rowdy pirates and outlaws around partied. A smirk swept across a pair of cupid's bow lips as dark waves of chocolate hair hung from a loose side ponytail. A long black coat, complete with a navy waistcoat to match trousers and a white shirt, billowed in the salty sea wind. An almost exact copy of this woman appeared beside her, however, a male version now, wearing a navy coat, brown waistcoat, torn white shirt and brown trousers to match underneath.

"No wasting your time," The girl said calmly, "Go in, get the information from a man named Joshamee Gibbs, go to the dock where Christian and I will be waiting. And for God's sake, Nikolos, don't waste your time, struttin' about like a peacock. Now's just not the time."

"Aye, aye," Nikolos ranted, making a mouth with his hand, "I get it! Just don't go 'bout pickin' fights. Ats why we were kicked from the last port. Keep an eye on Christian too, Neona… We won't lose him." Neona stared at her twin, who stared back with an almost equal expression of worry before he nodded and walked into the bar. Neona watched him go before she reached up and gave her navy bandana a little tug, closing her eyes rather proudly at herself for whipping her brother into shape. She turned and headed down the deck of the bar, her hands shoved into the pockets of her coat, her sword clinging from the leather belt that matched the one around her throat.

She paused a ways down the street, peering over her shoulder at the buildings to keep an eye on the bar, but she saw no sign of commotion and turned back around. She ignored the high whistles of the piggish men along the streets and screeching laughter of women, her eyes locked on the path ahead. She saw the dock, but she saw no boat. Her eyes flashed and she clenched her teeth behind closed lips, letting her fists clench at her sides as she rushed over to the deck.

"Christian! Christian, where are you?" She shouted in alarm, her eyes whipping around and searching about the dock. She ran to where their boat had been previously docked, but there was nothing there now. Simply the dark murky water and a hat floating about on the surface. Neona blinked, then got on her hunches on the edge of the dock, leaning forward and picking up the hat. It reeked of rum and smoke, maybe a hint of fish.

Neona rose to her feet, looking the hat over when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she whipped around, her hand on her sword, but she stopped at the sight of the man before her, very familiar from wanted posters around the port she had once lived at.

Dark dreadlocks and with a red bandana, coins hanging upon it and dark eyes watching with a glint of mischief, rather attractive on him. He wore a unique attire of a long brown coat with a faded blue waistcoat, a white undershirt, and long, plain trousers to brown seat boots. He had a bit of a skittish look to him as he held out one hand, the other thrust back a bit dramatically.

"Oi, lass," He gave her a bit of a cheeky grin, "Might I be havin' me hat back?" Neona stared at him.

"Jack Sparrow."

"Aye, I told 'em never to forget me name. And whom do I have the pleasure of meetin' and takin' me hat back from, aye?" Jack asked with a cocked brow, looking a bit uneasy as if he should be remembering this woman's name. Without a doubt, she wouldn't be the last girl he'd forgotten! However, Neona puckered her lips a bit in distaste, putting a hand on her hip as she held his hat out to him.

"Nay, you don't know me, Mr. Sparrow. I just see your wanted posters all over… And my name is Neona Kallas."

"Infamous, I am. Well, I be thankin', ya Miss. Kallas… You be a miss, right?" Jack asked, his eyes flickering about as if searching for a mister Kallas. Neona's eyes seemed to sharpen as she snorted indigenously. What a character this man was!

"Aye, a miss! You're a bit fretful, Mr. Sparrow. You runnin' from someone?"

"Eh, I never run, others run from me."

"That so!" Neona exclaimed, finding it amusing to play with this man, but she suddenly remembered that she had not only lost her boat, but also her little brother. She winced and as Jack turned to go off, settling his hat on his head and muttering something about fleeing the fleas of a market. She caught his shoulder and he whipped to look at her with a cocked brow, his hands still thrust up and maybe a little tense.

"Aye?"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be trouble, but 'ave you seen my brother? He's small, very young with dark hair…"

"Nay, sorry, Miss. Kallas. Ain't not a boy on the docks, but the colored one who was swimmin' a ways away ova-"

"Right, right," Neona let go of his shoulder, earning a curious squinted eye look from this man before she groaned, turning to face the empty dock, "Damn to the depths! Lost my brother and my boat."

"Was your boat a bit small, maybe enough for a trio? Chipped blue paint job, a busted oar, a small sail? Maybe a maroon color?" Jack asked, cocking his head and his hands twitching a little. Neona blinked and turned to face him.

"Have you seen it?" She asked.

"Never in my life." Jack responded and started to march off the door. Neona frowned a little and started to go after him, but stopped when she felt a sudden chill rise up her spine, making her stiffen. Jack seemed to notice the uneasiness of the feeling and stopped as well, his eyes growing a bit big as he stared straight ahead, then turned to face Neona, who stared back at him.

"Do I… Know you?" Jack asked with a squint in one eye, reeling his head back a bit. Neona stared back at him, giving him a confused, slightly annoyed look before she heard a loud gunshot ring out, making her jump. Jack whipped back around and gasped as gunshots began to fire in the town.

"Oi, I just got 'ere and now I have to be makin' me way back! What a waste!" Jack cried in distress, but shook his head and tipped his hat to Neona as if to tell her good day. Neona opened her mouth, but someone seemed to bolt from the plants that were hanging over the left side of the dock, white sand kicking up. A young boy with dark, messy hair and hazel eyes, wearing a simple chocolate waistcoat over a white shirt and matching pants with boots and what appeared to be a meat clever hanging from a leather belt grabbed onto Neona's hand, making her gasp."Christian!" She exclaimed.

"I found 'im!" Jack blurted, although, the look on his face was more annoyed than comical. Neona gave him a weird look, but she hardly had time as Christian gave her hand a jerk.

"Don't play around," Christian snapped at Neona, who scowled at him, "Don't go near him, Neona! Come on, Nikolos is in trouble!"

"Already? What do you mean not go near-"

"Oi," Jack barked, making Neona and Christian look up, glancing around a little bit before waving a hand at them, "I 'ave a way you can find a boat and save yer brother, but you've got to do what I say, savvy?"

"Sav- But-"

"And I'm gone!" Jack announced and he was true to that word as he spun around and bolted down a side path. Neona felt a sudden urge to run after him, her chest tightening as the familiar suffocating sensation of adventure burst through her. She gripped Christian's hand and started forward. Christian winced, tugging back at her, but being forced to follow anyway.

"What are you doing? I just said-"

"Christian, just follow!"

"But he's a pir-"

"Come on!" Neona jerked on Christian's hand, making the boy wince, but stumble after as they raced down the dirt path. Neona could easily see Jack ducking and dodging flailing tree branches. She reached out to grab the back of Jack's jacket to slow him down, but a bullet seemed to zoom out of nowhere, right in front of her face. Neona cried out in shock and leapt back, almost knocking Christian over, making the boy yelp. Jack turned around to look at her, giving her an almost smug look before he swung back around and darted into the brush. Neona's eyes flashed and she looked at Christian, who was glaring after Jack.

"Stay here by the docks," Neona ordered, glaring at her brother firmly, "I'm going to find Nikolos-"

"Without the help of that pirate!" Christian snapped, glaring up at his sister, who cringed before turning away. Christian ducked back into the shadows, down onto his knees at the sound of bullets shooting past and men yelling. He watched as Neona disappeared into the trees, coming out on the other end and slamming into someone's back.

"Watch it, lass!" Jack exclaimed with a smirk. Neona winced, then ducked as a bullet shot by and two men struggling with each other, swords crossed in an X, stumbled by and hit the ground. Neona stared at them at her feet, watching as both swords plunged into their guts.

"What in blazes…"

"Welcome to Tortuga," Jack mused, almost uninterested as his eyes scanned the fighting mass of people, "Aye, seems to have started over in that bar… Do me a favor, go rescue your brother, won't you? I'll be workin' on the boat thing…" Neona raised an eyebrow, putting her fists on her hips.

"You're not going to tell me to go get the boat? After all, it's less dangerous."

"Less fun and you look like a lass of excitement." Jack offered with a grin. Neona felt her cheeks warm, her eye twitching a little in slight annoyance at his sucking up, but she didn't mind as he seemed to dash to the side. Neona looked up toward the bar now, her eyes narrowed in determination as she lunged forward, easily shoving and ducking, even jumping, over the crowd. She ran in between spaces and onto the deck of the bar, hearing glass shatter and break, people yelling and some faint laughter from some drunkard.

Neona ran to the front doors, ready to open them when she heard a loud roar from inside and instinct screamed at her to duck. She dodged to the side away from the doors, just in time for them to fly open and off their hinges as two men came barreling out with arms locked together in a wrestle. The sound of swords clanging inside made Neona reach for her sword. She tore it from its sheath and kept her guard up, moving into the doorway. As soon as she did, a bottle came sailing at her head, but she moved her head to the side to avoid it.

She immediately swung her sword up, blocking an attack from a charging man. She winced as their swords clanged and she brought her knee up, slamming it into the man's chest, causing him to cough and hack, hitting the floor. She whirled around and blocked several more attacks, ducking and dodging as a man lunged at her throat from the side.

Neona winced and ducked so two men charging at her collided, their heads slamming together with a sickening crack. Neona stepped back, then looked up as another man came rushing at her with his sword swinging drunkenly. Neona's eyes flashed and darkened as she ducked and the man went sailing over her as she popped back up in time to catch sight of Nikolos blocking an attack.

"Nikolos! What did I say about trouble?" She shouted and Nikolos jumped at the sound of her voice before cocking his head at her, his sword up to block an attack, a grin spreading across his lips.

"Aye, sis! You decided to join me! About time!" He laughed and shoved the man attacking him away. The man roared, then stopped after he caught sight of Neona and he growled at Nikolos.

"There's two of you? Won't be for long, aye!" He shouted and swung his arm in the air, but gasped in surprise as something sharp shot out from below, pinning his arm above his head to a column that was jutted into the floor. He turned to stare at Neona, who stood on a table below, tossing a dagger up into the air, catching it easily, a smirk on her face.

"Oi, don't pick on my brother! He may be a bumbling idiot, but I'm the only one who can take a stab at 'im!" She announced and swung her foot back into a man who was making a move from behind. Nikolos rolled his eyes, a faint smile on his face before he nodded to his sister, who nodded in return. Neona then whipped around and swung her fist into a man's face, on accident actually, blinking in surprise at her own strength before she hopped off the table and ran to the bar, picking up a bottle of rum sitting on the counter.

She picked it up and whirled around, throwing it out into the open where a bullet seemed to hit it right on target, a bullet that sailed from the pistol Nikolos was holding. It burst into flames and people shrieked, fleeing for the exit. Neona went for the nearest window and brought her foot up, kicking it through. In moments, Nikolos was at her heels, rushing out after her, both of them somersaulting out the window and rolling through the dirt and grim before shooting to their feet. They shared looks before jumping forward at the sound of a loud explosion from inside the bar.

"Woah," Nikolos whistled in awe, his eyes going wide as flames shot through the windows, screaming and whipping around like clawing fingers, "Quite a display, eh, sis?"

"Eh," Neona echoed under her breath, then grabbed Nikolos' hand, "Come! I met a man who says he may be able to get us out of here!"

"And Christian?"

"Hiding."

**:NM.**

Christian frowned and whipped around away from the hiding spot as soon as he was sure Neona had run off. He ran toward the dock, but stopped a good ways away from it to see the pirate that had easily swooned his sister.

_Jack Sparrow_.

Christian wanted to spit at the sound of the name, the name he'd seen on many wanted posters and heard his father talk about as one of the most notoriously vile pirates of the world. And how he hated pirates. Christian clenched his fists and watched the pirate run toward a good sized boat at the end of one of the docks and sure enough, Christian recognized it as the boat they had arrived on. He narrowed his eyes and moved forward from his hiding spot, stepping onto the dock, walking forward.

Jack was rushing to jerk the rope off the post, tipping his hat back as he bent over and put a foot in the boat.

"Oi!" Christian shouted and his boots thumped on the boat as he stepped down over the edge inside. Jack almost leapt a foot in the air, flailing his arms to catch his balance before he narrowed his eyes at the sight of Christian before he smiled innocently.

"Evenin', boy… Ya look familiar-"

"Get out of the boat! You dirty pirates think you can walk all over people, but I'm not lettin' you take our boat!" Christian snapped and Jack raised an eyebrow, trying not to smirk at the boy. He was definitely a spunky child, but he was damned near familiar and Jack knew that if someone was familiar, it always meant trouble, which he just couldn't deal with right now. After all he'd gone through to get off that godforsaken island and getting all the way to Tortuga in hopes of finding Gibbs, but failing.

"Aye, right you are, my boy. 'Em filthy mongrels don't know a thing about respect, ain't that so? What say you, go fetch your sister and brother while I get this boat 'ere all ready for 'em, eh?" He tried, but Christian scowled.

"I may be a boy, but I'm not stupid! Get out of the boat!""I'm afraid you have no leverage-"

"Get out." Christian argued firmly, glaring. Jack's eyebrow's tilted and he pursed his lips, standing up in the boat as he hooked his thumbs into the belt around his waist, puffing up his chest a little. Christian had seen this sort of posture millions of times when Nikolos was trying to make an impression and the thought of his siblings being in danger was the only thing that could stop him from smirking at the idiocy.

"See 'ere, lad. You're as you said you were, a boy is what you said you were and if that's what you are, then go be so 'round your mother or father because I'm a man and certainly can't deal with a young lad such as yourself. Now, go on! Scamper off-"

"You'll either take me with you or get out of the boat." Christian stated, folding his arms over his chest. Jack blinked and dropped his arms to his sides in defeat for a moment before he scowled a little and reached out.

"I don't think so." He lifted Christian up under his arms and Christian gasped.

"Put me down!" He almost screamed in shock, shoving back and his foot catching the side of the boat. Jack winced as Christian lost his balance and fell back, about to fall into the water, but Jack caught the front of his shirt and tore him back. Christian fell face first into the boat again, wincing and rolling over onto his back to glare up at Jack, who groaned."S'doesn't get any easier, does it?"

"Christian!" Neona's voice carried over the battles going on in the town, over the shrieking flames.

"Argh!" Jack threw his arms up and flashed Christian a sharp, almost scolding look that made the boy merely crinkle his nose up in disgust. Jack looked up as Neona and Nikolos made it onto the dock, their boots thumping. Jack frowned for a second before he smiled and stood up, thrusting his arms up rather dramatically.

"Oi, ye saved your brother!"

"She did not." Nikolos snorted and Neona smacked him in the back of the head before she hopped into the boat, Nikolos following close behind. Christian scooted up into a sitting position as Jack tore the rope away from the post and tossed an oar to Nikolos, who fumbled to catch it before they both dipped them in and began to row as if their lives depended on it, which it mostly did.

"Bloody hell," Neona spat, looking over her shoulder at the port as they drifted through the water, "Those weren't men, they were just a bunch of grungy old pigs."

"Pirates." Christian stated. Jack glanced down at Christian, who was glaring up at him past his mess of dark hair, before he looked back up at the water as he rowed.

"Aye… Pirates." He echoed under his breath. Nikolos frowned, glancing at Jack out the corner of his eye.

"An' who are you?" He demanded. Christian opened his mouth to declare his name, but Jack 'accidentally' brought the oar around and bonked Christian in the back of the head.

"Name's Jack! Pleasure to meet ya, er…"

"Nikolos."

"Nikolos. Aye, that's Greek. Interesting trio you are. What are you three doin' way out 'ere at a pirate's port?"

"We're looking for our father and our oldest brother," Neona explained as she leaned back on the boat, resting her head on the edge of the boat and staring up at the darkening sky, "They were kidnapped by some disgusting group of men-"

"Pirates." Christian snapped. Neona glanced at him before rolling her eyes, closing them and sighing. Nikolos frowned and gave Christian a pat on the head. Christian just ignored him and scooted over to lie under his sister's arm. The only sound was the ocean rippling at the oars dipping in.

_I don't trust him._ Nikolos thought bitterly.

_What 'ave I gotten me-self into now?_ Jack thought miserably.

****

**A/N: Probably not the greatest first chapter, but I'm known for having bad starts and good everything :D? Hope Jack's somewhat in character… He's so confusing sometimes and I tried to get that in there, haha. Beware, this is my VERY FIRST Pirates of the Caribbean fan fiction, so yea. Well, thanks so much for reading, hope the characters are okay, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! I also do not own any of the characters introduced within this fan fiction. I only own the characters I claimed as my own, which include:**

**The entire Kallas family**

**Lau**

**Some currently unnamed crew members… Debating :D**

****

Chapter Two: **Completing Half of the Plan**

Neona rolled over and hugged an arm over Christian, who felt the waves of the ocean lapping at the side of the boat gently, rocking it about. He peeked open his eyes sleepily and reached up to brush his hair from his face, sitting up a little. He shoved Neona's arm off him and looked over to see that both Nikolos and Jack were gone. He blinked and looked to the other side to see a rather attractive port. The homes were built of stone, some of wood that was painted over. Tall green plants were hunched around the dock that their boat was tied to. Christian stood up slowly and looked around before he walked to the dock, climbing over the side of the boat.

"Mngh," Neona groaned, rolling over and opening her eyes, rubbing the sleep from it as she slowly sat up, "Christian? Where'd you think you're goin'?" Christian glanced over his shoulder with a frown, then pointed to the boat.

"Nikolos and Sparrow are gone." He stated. Neona blinked and jerked her head around, then scrambled from the boat, almost tripping and falling into the crystal water, scaring a school of fish back under the docks. Neona managed to get onto the dock, frowning as she adjusted her bandana, looking around.

"Where'd they go? You see them?"

"No. That's why I was leaving to find them-"

"Not on your own you're not. You're much too young to gallivant around like that, you have no idea what kind of sick people might be around here. You know, they sell some children."

"They'd not dare touch me." Christian retorted curtly, but he winced as Neona ignored him and walked by, taking him by the hand and leading him with her down the dock, so he merely rolled his eyes and followed. They're boots thumped on the dock as they walked onto the stone path, making their way past the crowds of people on the streets, who were laughing and chattering, the women gossiping while the men chuckling and joked. Children ran across their path, laughing joyously as they yelled. Christian watched them with a crinkled nose and Neona smiled after them.

"How cute. You were once like that, Christian."

"How embarrassing."

"Oh, jeez. You're so stern for a young boy." Neona huffed and Christian merely shrugged his shoulders. Neona kept walking, holding Christian's hand and keeping him close as they walked. Both their eyes searching through shops and alleys for their missing brother and the pirate. They started to go by a shop, but Neona caught sight of Nikolos' jacket as he swept into a back room with a man, probably Jack. Neona immediately turned into the trinket shop, letting Christian's hand go so he could wander to one side of the shop.

"Nikolos! Are you here?" She called and heard a loud crash from the back room. She blinked and walked toward it, her boots clomping on the wooden floorboards. A gentle breeze from outside rolled in, billowing her clothes and the chains of seashells that seemed to make up a door to the back room. She reached out and pushed the shells aside, then blinked as she saw Jack sitting on a barrel and Nikolos bending over to pick up a jar of fallen coins.

"What're you twits doing in here? You could've at least woken me up." She muttered, folding her arms over her chest and leaning on the doorway. Jack shrugged, using a small knife from a shelf to pick at his fingernails.

"I was once told that wakin' a mate from 'is dreams was bad luck, aye?"

"I'm a woman."

"… Well, they never said nothin' 'bout women, I suppose."

"That's what I figured. What are you two doing in here? This shop isn't yours." Neona declared, tapping her foot. Nikolos stood up, shrugging a little as he let his eyes wonder along the shelves.

"Aye," He said as he walked to a shelf where another jar of coins sat, "Maybe so, but ol' Jack here is givin' me a bit of an idea, eh?"

"Idea." Neona echoed suspiciously, cocking a brow, glancing at Jack, who whistled innocently and looked the other way, tipping his hat forward. Christian walked in to stand beside Neona, his arms folded and his expression flat.

"They plan to commandeer a ship." He deadpanned. Neona blinked and stared at Nikolos, who scowled at Christian, who merely shrugged in innocence. Jack sighed.

"Mate, if your sis is going to protest, that might be a good thing. Ya ever hear of not lettin' a lass on your vessel, aye?" He offered, but Nikolos shifted uncomfortably, reaching up to adjust the collar of his jacket as Neona narrowed her eyes dangerously. Jack glanced over and his eyes seemed to widen before he slid off the barrel, shrugging with his hands up.

"Disregard that last bit, obviously she's as sinister as a demon." He mused, stroking his beard and Neona snorted in response. Christian frowned, glancing out the corner of his eye curiously at Jack.

"Oi, he's not comin' with us, is he?" He asked, giving Neona's jacket a tug. Neona blinked and looked at Jack, who looked at them in turn with an almost blank expression before averting his eyes, as if anxious, his hands doing that odd wave, probably emphasizing his point.

"Well," He began carefully, keeping his eyes anywhere, but on the siblings, "If you don't go about takin' me along, who's to say that I won't be tellin' the guards that the Three Musketeers are stealin' their ship?"

"We're borrowing it," Nikolos drawled, putting a hand on his hip as he leaned on a nearby barrel, "We're bringin' it back." Jack crinkled his nose for a moment before laughing and making Nikolos scowl.

"Borrowing a ship that's never to come back… You plan to ride off into the sunset, rescuing your kidnapped family, just the three of you together against a crew of highly skilled pirates? Aye, a smart lot you are." He stated sarcastically as he put a hand on his hip, looking at the nails of his other hand. Neona folded her arms over her chest, puckering her lips a bit as she raised an eyebrow in a smug expression of challenge.

"All righty then… So, Mr. Sparrow-"

"Captain."

"Nay. Mr. Sparrow," Neona continued, making Jack grumble lightly under his breath as he raised his arms a bit, waving his hands, "If you be thinkin' that you come with us, you can accompany under certain guidelines."

"Oi, guidelines? As if the code wasn't enough."

"Hm?"

"Nothin', lass. Continue, please."

"You must assist us in gathering an able bodied crew, by this, I mean men from this port. Not from that wretched spit of land you call Tortuga. This includes a ship and weapons. As for the captain of said crew, I nominate Nikolos."

"Me?" Nikolos seemed to choke on air, coughing a bit. Jack's eyes widened in disbelief as he thrust a finger out at the Kallas boy.

"Him?" He demanded. Neona nodded her head gracefully and Christian shrugged."In nominating Nikolos, that is most likely nominating Neona… So I nominate Nikolos as well."

"Oi, oi, now! Come, he surely has not a clue on commandeering a ship, much less commanding said ship! Now, see. You should be nominatin' a smart, and handsome man… Ah, yes. A man with experience that delve into such questionable and dangerous acts. A man with charm. A man with power. A man-"

"Who's not a pirate." Christian offered innocently. Jack twitched and glanced down at Christian as he thrust his hands up at his sides, flailing them just a bit as the corner of his lip curled.

"Quite," He responded, moving his face toward Christian, who leaned away in disgust, before Jack locked eyes with Neona's narrowed sea-blue ones, "Aye, you need the perfect captain and I am quite possibly your only man capable of taking on such a strenuous duty of captain… Of course, I will take all words from either twin into consideration." He added on, rather quietly. Neona stared at him for a moment, scanned him up and down, then began to walk a seagull's circle about him, her boots thumping on the hardwood floor as Christian and Nikolos shared looks.

Jack merely watched with an amused smile upon his face. Neona paused at Jack's side, averting her eyes away from him before closing them.

"Aye, aye… But," She added, her eyes flicking open and making Jack step away a little, his smile becoming slightly weary, "Should you deny whatever I warn you of, you'll be seeing the depths of the ocean faster than you can say 'parley'."

"Indeed, Miss. Kallas."

"So now what," Nikolos asked dryly, placing a fist on his hip as he placed a hand on a barrel of gunpowder, "We simply walk about for a crew? How exactly do you go about collecting a crew?" Jack and Neona stared at him. Nikolos winced under their stares before looking at Christian with a nervous expression. Christian merely rested his forehead into his palm, his arm folded under the other.

**Later…**

"This is our crew?" Neona demanded, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Jack, who had spread one arm out to the line of members while the other was holding what seemed to be a half-empty bottle of rum. Nikolos shifted from foot to foot, his arms folded uncomfortably while Christian stood between his older siblings with a grimace of disgust.

"Aye, don't judge before you know them! Here, we've got Mutt!" Jack introduced, gesturing to a young male with shaggy, sandy brown-blonde hair. The male's eyes were bright green and wide. He wore a white puffy shirt, a bit raggedy with deep brown pants that seemed to bunch up below his knees, a thin rope around his waist to keep his pants up as they definitely seemed a bit large on him. Knee high black boots, all scuffed up, a red silk scarf about his wrist and a collection of necklaces finished off his attire.

"Afternoon." The male smiled, cocking his head and making Neona merely nod her head.

"Talented lad," Jack continued, giving Mutt a pat on the shoulder, making him blink and look at him a bit curiously, "A heart of gold he has, aye, lad? And a smart one too."

"I suppose-"

"And over here," Jack continued, making Neona scowl as he gestured to the next man in line, "This here is Luc! The man looked pretty intelligent with a spiff sense of style in footwork and movement." Luc bowed and seemed to flash an almost rakish grin, his roughly chopped shoulder-length amber hair brushing over his face from the sea breeze, almost hiding his large brown eyes. He wore a simple white shirt, brown waist coat, and darker trousers to black sea boots.

Neona gave him a quick scan and shrugged.

"Two that impress me so far, continue." She waved her hand. Jack cocked a brow while Luc and himself looked at Nikolos, who seemed to have a sour expression of disapproval on his face. Jack shrugged and went on, gesturing to the next man. A man he was indeed, enough to make Neona have to crane her neck to look up at him.

"This here is Flynt, but he says his mates call him Pyro." Jack stated with a nod as he turned to take a long swig of his rum. Flynt 'Pyro' was most certainly a tall man with dark blonde hair and eyes the gray color of a pistol. He was adorned in black boots, loose brown trousers with two belts that formed an X with a matching black vest, red shirt, and dark blue bandana. Fingerless black gloves finished it off.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to be aboard our crew?" Neona immediately demanded and Nikolos twitched, clenching his fists.

"Neona!" He scolded and glanced back at the large man uneasily. Flynt merely smirked as he shrugged.

"I can only say that you will soon see, lass." He replied. Neona cocked a brow at him, then looked away at Jack, who licked rum off his lips, then belched rather rudely before walking down to the next man, a Chinese man by the name of Lau, who merely bowed and wore a navy Chinese jacket with black trousers and a brown sash holding on a sword.

It was hard to tell if the crew was truly able to work a ship and fight pirates, but as Neona studied them from the end of the dock, she knew all too well that it was their last chance to save her brother and father. The very thought of getting her hands around a pirate's neck sent icy chills through her body, her fists clenching so tightly, her nails cut into her palms.

"Neona," Nikolos whispered over his sister's shoulder with an annoyed expression, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, eh? I mean, look at all those men…" Neona blinked and looked in the direction Nikolos was pointing in. Jack was thrusting his arm out drunkenly while the men seemed to be muttering amongst themselves as they sat on the dock. Neona cocked a brow and looked at him.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" She asked. Nikolos grimaced and smiled a bit, patting her shoulder.

"Neona… You're a girl-"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I meant, woman! You're a woman and they're a bunch of men… Maybe you and Christian-"

"I think not." Christian stated as he came to stand in front of his siblings. Neona frowned, then shrugged Nikolos' hand off her shoulder, turning to face him as she placed a hand on Christian's hand, mussing up his hair a bit, but it didn't seem to bother the boy one bit.

"No, Nikolos. We're in this together. We're going to rescue Demetri and father together."

Nikolos stared at her before grimacing a bit, then jumped as Jack came up behind him, smirking.

"Awl-right, kiddies. Looks about time to be takin' to the seas."

"With what ship?" Christian muttered, glancing about the port as he folded his arms over his chest as Neona pulled him a bit closer, giving Jack an uneasy stare. Jack smirked and pointed to the dock, the Kallas siblings and the entire crew following his finger toward a large navy and red designed ship with sails drawn up and ropes ready for sail.

"That one."

****

**A/N: This is horribly late and painfully short ): But, now that I have ideas, it should be updated again sometime this week, so there's the bright side! I hope you guys liked this anyway, despite my horrible ADD wanting to kick in and make me do something else… idk why? Anyway, yea, that's about it! Thanks very much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
